HURT
by naoyuki hannym
Summary: Selalu dan selalu wanita itu yang kau bicarakan... aku mencintaimu Yun. kapan kau akan melirikku? apa aku harus hancur terlebih dahulu?...pairing YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

"Jae…menurutmu Tiffany itu orangnya seperti apa?"Yunho mengamati artikel tentang Tiffany di sebuah majalah.

"Maksudmu?"Aku menghentikan membaca novel dan memandangnya heran. Yunho adalah teman satu apartemenku dan leader DBSK yang kucinta walau dia tak tau tentang perasaan ini. Entahlah padahal kami sedang vakum tapi kami tak juga berpisah apartemen.

"Apa dia mau dengan orang sepertiku?"Yunho sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya terfokus dengan foto Tiffany di majalah.

DEG…apa maksud Yunho. Tak mungkin ia menyukai gadis itu. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Yunho. Aish..apa yang harus kukatakan,"Aku tidak tau. Aku bukan Tiffany, aku Jaejoong,"

Yunho tersentak mendengar jawabanku. Ia pun menoleh kearahku,"Boojae kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah,"seketika aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah novel yang tadi sempat ku lepas,"Dia cantik,"Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Tapi menyebalkan, lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kau benar dia cantik,"Yunho tak lagi memandangku. Kini perhatiannya terpusat pada foto gadis menyebalkan itu.

"aku keluar,"hatiku terus tersayat pisau jika terus mendengarnya memuji gadis itu. Aku langsung mengambil jaket dan pergi ke pantai. Aku sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho bahwa sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi. Aku ingin mencari ketenangan.

* * *

Aishh kenapa masih sakit? Padahal aku sudah tak mendengarnya memuji gadis itu. Yunho-yah apa kau sama sekali tak menyadari perasaanku? Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Aku duduk di tepi pantai membiarkan ombak menerpaku beberapa kali. Berharap ombak itu membawa pergi sakit hatiku. Gila! Aku tersenyum menertawakan kebodohanku. Mana mungkin ombak itu bisa.

Kulihat arloji di pergelangan kiriku hamper menunjukan jam 6 pagi. Rupanya aku sudah 4 jam diterpa ombak. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit, apakah sinar itu bisa menghancurkan perasaan ini? Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku.

"LEPAS!! SIAPA KAU?"aku terus berontak. Sial pelukannya terlalu kuat, mau apa orang ini?

"Shh…Boojae berhentilah berontak!"suara itu berhasil membuatku diam seketika.

"Yunnie? Kenapa kau ada disini?"damai berada di dalam pelukannya. TIDAK, pekikku dalam hati. Aku tak boleh terbawa suasana. Mungkin saja dia hanya bercanda memelukku.

"Kau tidak kembali ke apartemen. Sudah kuduga kau ada disini makanya aku menghampirimu. Apa kau punya masalah?"Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir. Tolong lepaskan!"aku memegang lengan Yunho yang memelukku erat.

"Ada apa? Sebelumnya kau tidak keberatan aku peluk seperti ini?"Yunho memutar tubuhku pelan,"Boojae, siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Yunho menangkupkan wajahku,"Aku hanya kelilipan pasir itu saja,"sinar matahari sudah mengenai tubuhku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat matahari terbit. Hangat…sinar itu menghangatkan tubuhku yang kedinginan.

"Boojae! Aku tau siapa kau. Kamu berbohong, katakan siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"Yunho membalik tubuhku sehingga kini kami duduk berhadap-hadapan."Boojae, aku nggak akan membiarkan orang itu membuatmu menangis,"tubuhku dipeluk dengan erat oleh Yunho.

Perlahan air mataku mulai turun. Andai kau tahu bahwa orang itu adalah kau yang aku cintai mencintai orang lain. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu ini kepadamu. Bagaimana reaksimu nanti? Aku takut kehilanganmu seutuhnya. Aku masih berharap kita masih menjadi sahabat. Perasaan ini hanya aku yang tahu sehingga DBSK tidak hancur gara-gara perasaan ini.

Yunho melepas pelukanku,"Kita pulang! Kau pasti kedinginan, kau harus istirahat Boojae!"Yunho membantuku berdiri dan merangkulku.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"aku yakin pasti wajahku kini sudah merah. Aku pun menundukkan wajahku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

Yunho tertawa pelan,"Kau aneh. Tentu saja karena kau sahabat terbaikku,"

Sahabat? Seharusnya aku sudah menduga itu. Tak mungkin perasaannya lebih dari seorang sahabat.

***

TING TONG

Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu apartemen. Siapa tau itu Yunnie~. Aku langsung membuka pintu,"Eh? Changmin ah~, Junsu, Yoochun,"

"Hyung, sampai kapan kami harus berdiri di depan pintu? Kau tidak mengizinkan kami masuk?"Changmin memasang wajah cemberut karena melihatku hanya terpana.

"Hahahaha. Ayo masuk!"mereka langsung masuk dan menuju ruang tamu. Aku pun menutup pintu dan berjalan ke dapur mengambil 4 kaleng minuman."Minum!"aku melempar 3 botol ke arah mereka dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"hyung, Yunho hyung mana?"Tanya Changmin.

"hmm aku juga tidak tahu,"Aku menegak minumanku,"mungkin sedang bersama Tiffany,"aku menelan ludahku menyebut nama cewek itu.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"perhatian para dongsaeng kini teralih kearahku.

"Tentu ?"aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku. Ternyata mereka menyadarinya. Aktingku memang buruk.

"Kau terlihat sedih. Apa Yunho hyung menolakmu?"Changmin yang memang mengetahui perasaanku langsung bertanya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng,"aku takut itu akan membuat kita terpecah belah. Mungkin memang ini harus terus disimpan".

"Tapi hyung,"Junsu ingin menjawab ucapanku namun langsung dihentikan yoochun.

"Jaejoong-sshi kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan seperti itu kau harus segera melupakan Yunho hyung. Kami tak mau kau akan sakit hati jika suatu saat Yunho hyung mempunyai pacar,"aneh menurut kami, seorang Yoochun mengatakan demikian. Mungkin tadi kepalanya terbentur.

"Yoochun kau tidak sakitkan?"Junsu memeriksa suhu tubuh Yoochun.

"Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?"nada polos Changmin terdengar.

"HAHAHAHAHA,"konyol sekali para dongsaengku ini. Terima kasih, setidaknya kalian bisa membuatku tertawa. Semua perkataanmu Yoochun akan aku ingat."Sudah-sudah mungkin Yoochun kita sudah berubah,"aku mendapatkan pukulan telak dibahu.

"Jaejoong hyung, kenapa kau tidak membelaku?"Yoochun langsung cemberut mendengarku membela Junsu dan Changmin.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… kami menertawakan kekonyolan kami entah sampai kapann kami bisa terus tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Jaejoong hyung, kenapa Yunho hyung belum pulang? Padahal kami sangat merindukannya,"Changmin terlihat sedih karena tidak bertemu hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf Changmin. Dia tak memberitahuku kemana ia akan pergi,"

"Tapikan kalian selalu bersama-sama,"Changmin ngotot pertanyaannya harus terjawab."Hyung…,"

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Kami harus pulang hyung,"Junsu memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Kalian tidak menginap saja?"

"Tidak hyung,"mereka bertiga berjalan kearah pintu."Sampai jumpa besok,"kini mereka hilang didalam lift. Akupun kembali ke kamar.

Ah… sendiri lagi. Yunnie dimana kamu Sudah hampir jam 2 pagi?mungkinkah sekarang ia sedang bersama Tiffany. Tapi untuk apa? Sudah sepagi ini ia tak juga pulang. Yunnie cepatlah pulang aku merindukanmu!!!

***

Ini fic kedua saya...

hanya bisa berharap kalian menyukainya

review please


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam 10

Apa sih yang sebenarnya aku tunggu? SHIT, Yunho kamu ada dimana? Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Hhh~ makanan ini sudah dingin, saying kalau harus dibuang.

Yunnie kau membuatku gila. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti muncul dipikiranku?

TING TONG

Siapa lagi yang memencet bel. Yunnie mempunyai kunci duplikat rumah ini jadi tak mungkin dia. Lalu siapa yang bertamu?

"Yun…," dia membawanya kemari. Tiffany, dia datang bersama Yunnie. Apa mungkin semalam mereka?

"Joongie kenapa kau diam? Kau terkejut aku membawa Tiffany kemari? Sudah nanti aku ceritakan," Yunho melewatiku dan menggenggam tangan Tiffany. Seolah takut Tiffany akan pergi darinya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Yunnie, kenapa kau terus menyakitiku? Aku langsung menyusul mereka.

"Apa saja, Jaejoong-sshi!" wanita itu sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahku begitupun dengan Yunnie. Kalau kugambarkan sekarang, mungkin satu ruangan ini sudah penuh dengan mawar merah. Berlebihan? Haha tapi memang itu yang aku lihat.

Aku sudah memberi minum kepada mereka.'memberi minum' aku seperti punya peliharaan yang harus kuurus. Aku sudah mulai gila Yunnie, jika kau tak juga menendang perempuan itu keluar dari sini. Kamar ini memang bisa meredam kegilaanku, karena dengan berada dikamar aku tak harus melihat mereka bermesraan.

"Yunho, jangan pegang! Geli tahu," geez, apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ayolah, Cuma sedikit kok"

Yunnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kalian melakukannya padahal aku masih berada disini. Well, aku memang tidak satu ruangan dengan kalian tapi aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan. Damn, jangan lakukan ini padaku Yunnie.

Aku melihat benda bersinar di samping tanganku. Kaca? Apa ini menyakitkan? Srreett…sakit tapi tak jauh lebih sakit dari sini. Aku memegang dadaku yang sesak hamper tak bisa bernapas. Darahnya tak mau mengering. Aku tidak gila, kuambil bajuku dan kuikatkan di pergelanganku yang berdarah.

Aku merasa ada seseorang berbaring di sebelahku. Aku pun menoleh untuk melihat,"Yunnie? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Aku berencana membawamu ke rumah sakit jika kau tak juga bangun dalam waktu 5 menit," ada kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku menarik selimut karena kini hawa disekitarku dingin.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Sudah berapa lama kau tidur?"

"Tidak," aku menggeleng pelan karena memang aku tak mengerti. Paling aku hanya tidur 3 jam, apa salahnya?

"Boojae," Yunho mengelus pipiku. Aku tersentak dan ia tertawa. "Ini sudah jam 10 malam dan kau tidur selama 11 jam. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir? Joongie yang aku kenal tak mungkin tidur selama itu," sekarang ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Oh, jangan buat aku berharap Yunnie!

"Aww," Yunho menarik tanganku yang terluka.

Yunho langsung melihat tanganku. Ia terkejut melihat banyak darah,"Apa yang terjadi Boo?" aku melihat air muka Yunho berubah. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Tentu saja dia khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Apa yang harus katakan? Aku melakukan ini karena tak tahan mendengarmu bersama Tiffany? Hahaha… aku akan langsung mendapat bogem mentah. Aku sama sekali tak puny aide untuk menjawabnya.

"Joongie?," Yunho mengangkat wajahku yang menunduk. "Kau tak mau berceritapun tak apa. Asal lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati!"

"Unn,, ada apa Yunnie? Kau pasti perlu sesuatu. Tak mungkin kau au menungguku hingga terbangun," sekarang nyawaku sudah kembai sepenuhnya dan aku tahu betul sikap leaderku yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lama sekali. Mana mungkin aku tak tahu kebiasaanmu itu," aku langsung mengajaknya duduk. Tak mungkin berbicara sambil berbaring.

"Kau tahu dari mana aku semalam?" pertanyaan bodoh. Mana aku tahu memangnya aku peramal.

"Tidak tahu," rambut ini menghalangi pandanganku. Aku langsung merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan.

"Hei apa rambut ini lebih menarik perhatianmu dibandingkan dengan ceritaku?" Yunho kembali mengacak rambutku.

"Baiklah, kemana kamu tidak pulang semalam?" aku menyerah. Malas berdebat dengan orang yang lagi jatuh cinta.

"Aku menginap di rumah Tiffany dan kamu tahu? Aku dan dia….," aku tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya. Entah aku tak mendengar apapun lagi. Yunho kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?

"Jadi begitu,"Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya yang ia ceritakan sangat antusias.

Harumahn nibahng eui chim nae gah dwei goh shipuh (oh baby)  
Duh ddah seu hee poh geun hee nae poom eh gahm ssah ahn goh [muht jin oui moh kim jae joong]  
Jae oo goh shipuh

Ahh, hpku berbunyi…

"Ada apa?" aku sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Yunho. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menghindarinya.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana," Aku menutup telpon dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Joongie, kamu mau kemana?" Yunho menatap heran kearahku.

"Aku akan ke café menemui teman sebentar," Aku sibuk mencari jas putihku. Ah, ketemu. Aku langsung memakainya namun ada yang menghentikan. "Yunnie, ada apa?" aku tetap memaksakan memakai jas itu.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Ini jam 11 malam Boo," Yunho menarik tanganku saat ku mengambil kunci mobilku.

"Aku tahu," aku langsung melepaskan genggaman Yunho dan berjalan pergi.

Aku mencari sosok yang tadi menelponku. Ah, dia duduk dipojok samping jendela,"Changmin-ah ada apa?" aku langsung mengambil tempat dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya mempunyai feeling kalau Jaejoong hyung ingin keluar dari apartemen," wajah Changmin berubah seolah dia tahu semua hal.

"hahaha," kutepuk kepalanya. "Sok tahu!"

"Tapi aku benar kan hyung?" wajah Changmin berubah serius.

"Iya. Kau memang dongsaengku yang perhatian," aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan coklat panas.

"Apa yang dilakukan Yunho hyung? Apa dia menyakitimu hyung?" sejak kapan anak ini menjadi dewasa. Changmin sekarang menjadi orang yang paling sensitive dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Dia…," aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Hyung kenapa menangis?" Changmin mengusap air mata yang turun ke pipiku.

"Dia tidur dengan Tiffany semalam. Tadi dia menceritakannya padaku," kurasakan lengan Changmin melingkar di bahuku.

"Kalau Hyung sudah tidak tahan. Tinggalah untuk sementara dirumahku!"

"Aku tidak bisa," aku menggeleng dalam pelukan Changmin.

"Kenapa?" tersirat nada heran pada kata-katanya.

"Karena dengan begitu akan semakin menjauhkanku dari Yunho. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jika dengan bersamanya aku harus merasakan sakit ini aku rela. Asal dia tak menjauh dari hidupku," kini aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Perlahan ku hapus air mataku yang masih mengalir.

"Hyung?"

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku tak mau membuat Yunho khawatir"

"Bye"

Lampu sudah mati. Mungkin Yunho-ah sudah tidur. Sebaiknya aku tidak berisik dan membangunkannya. Ah, aku terkejut melihat Yunho berbaring di ranjangku.

"Yunnie, kenapa kau ada disini?" aku mengguncang tubuh Yunho berusaha membangunkannya.  
Grep.. yunho memelukku,"Tiffany!"

Tiffany? Yunho-ah lupakan wanita itu! Lihatlah aku Yunnie! Hkz…

"Boo, kenapa kau menangis?"Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Aishh, kenaa aku membuatnya terbangun.

Yunho menyadari bahwa ia memelukku. Ia langsung melepaskannya."Joongie, mianhae,"

"Nggak apa Yunnie".

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Ya, kau sangat menyakitiku Yunnie. Kau tidak tahu berapa rasa sakit yang aku terima saat ini. Yang ada dikepalamu hanya ada Tiffany. Apa aku sudah tidak punya harapan Yunnie?

"Kenapa kau di…"

Every day and night with you  
Chiisana kimino tewo nigirishimerukara  
Every day every night everywhere  
Tsunagaru kanshokuwo zutto tashikameyou  
Ima monogatariwa… Begin

"Halo," Yunho mengangkat hpnya yang bordering.

"Ah, aku akan datang segera. Tunggu saja!" Yunho menutup telponnya dan melihat kearahku."Kau tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal?"

"Aku sudah biasa sejak pertama kau tidak pulang dan bersama Tiffany," ups, aku harus mengendalikan emosiku. Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, siapa yang akan menelpon jam 3 pagi begini kalau bukan wanita m*****n itu.

"Kau marah padaku joongie?" Yunho mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Apa kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Dan apa yang akan dikatakan orang. Leader DBSK jam 3 pagi pergi ke apartemen cewek. Itu akan merusak reputasi kita Yunnie," aku duduk untuk memberinya pengertian. Bukan, tapi untuk menahannya pergi ke tempat wanita itu.

"Hahahaha. Kau fikir yang kau lakukan tadi benar? Jam 11 malam Jaejoong DBSK keluar dari apartemen dan pergi ke café dengan orang yang tidak diketahui. Kau fikir itu tidak akan merusak reputasi kita," baru kali ini Yunho berkata sinis denganku.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU MENEMUI…"

"MENEMUI SIAPA? KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA BISA MENGATURKU? BESOK AKU AKAN PERGI DARI SINI, KAU PUAS?" Yunho membanting pintu kamarku.

Brraakk…Pletak…Praaangg. Aku tidak berani keluar Yunho-yah pasti sedang membanting barang-barang. Yunho jangan kau lukai tanganmu.

BBBBBRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK

Suara keras barusan kuyakini suara bantingan pintu apartemen. Yunho-ah, apa kau serius akan pergi. Kau belum mendengar kelanjutannya. Aku pergi menemui Changmin, dongsaeng kita. Yunho kembali! Kumohon, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau dan dongsaeng kita. Disinilah aku sekarang menangis disudut kamar. Changmin-ah tolong aku! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…

Tsuzuku

Please.. aku butuh review!

heheheheeh

yang baca review ya!

maaf bukan maksa! tapi ff ini akan benar2 dihentikan jika reviewnya sedikit

Terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

Suara keras barusan kuyakini suara bantingan pintu apartemen. Yunho-ah, apa kau serius akan pergi. Kau belum mendengar kelanjutannya. Aku pergi menemui Changmin, dongsaeng kita. Yunho kembali! Kumohon, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau dan dongsaeng kita. Disinilah aku sekarang menangis di sudut kamar. Changmin-ah tolong aku! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Minnie-ah, tolong aku!" aku berusaha berbicara dengan jelas di telpon. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal dengan Changmin. Karena ini apartemen Yunho bukan aku. Jika memang ada yang harus pergi, itu aku bukan dia.

"Jemput aku Minnie!….. Sangkyu," kututup telponku begitu Changmin menyetujui permintaanku.

Ah, tinggi sekali lemari ini. Bagaimana aku bisa mengambil koper itu? Biasanyakan Yunho-ah yang mengambilkannya untukku. Deg, mengingatnya membuat dadaku semakin sakit. Akhirnya koper itu turun juga setelah aku goyangkan lemari itu walau koper itu mengenai kepalaku.

Baju-baju ini aku beli bersama Yunnie. Kenapa aku menangis? Tak ada waktu untuk menangis. Aku harus segera bersiap berkemas agar Changmin tak menungguku jika sudah datang nanti. Semuanya sudah kumasukkan ke dalam koper. Hanya satu yang tertinggal yaitu album fotoku dan Yunnie selama kami bersama di DBSK. Foto ini…

Flashback

"Joongie kenapa kau masih main di sungai?" aku dapat melihat raut khawatir di wajah Yunho.

"Memang kenapa? Aku senang bermain air," Junsu terus saja mencipratiku dengan air tak mau kalah ku balas dia.

"Joongie," Yunho memegang tanganku. "Kau bisa sakit,"

"Yunnie kau terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?" aku menoleh dan berusaha meyakinkannya. Ah, wajah itu sama sekali tak bisa kutolak. Wajah yang menyiratkan perasaan memohon yang sangat dalam. "Baiklah," aku mengikuti Yunhao keluar dari air.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau mau kemana?" Junsu kecewa aku tak bisa menemaninya main.

"Aku dilarang main lagi oleh leader kita ini," aku melirik kearah Yunho.

"Yunho hyung tidak asik," Junsu mengalihkan keusilannya kepada Changmin.

End of flashback

Yunnie aku masih bisa merasakan genggaman tanganmu waktu itu. Erat dan hangat, seolah kau takut kehilanganku. Sehabis itu akupun terserang flu dan kau memarahiku. Aku senang kau memperhatikanku Yunnie. Kuhapus air mata yang siap mengalir deras.

Kutinggalkan album foto itu untukmu Yunnie. Yunnie selamat tinggal! Aku berharap dengan tidak saling bertemu dulu dan membiarkan keadaan menjadi tenang. Kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah padaku. I Love You Yunnie.

"JAE HYUNG KAU SUDAH SIAP?" suara Changmin sudah terdengar di depan apartemen.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" kuambil koperku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelumnya aku menoleh sekali lagi. Karena aku tak tahu apa aku bisa kembali ke apartemen ini. Kuhapus air mata yang siap mengalir. Aku cengeng ya? Hahaha aku tak peduli. Kubuka pintu dan menemukan Changmin berdiri siap mengantarku pergi dari apartemen ini,"Ayo kita pergi!"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyung apa yang terjadi," Changmin membawa koperku ke kamar tamunya. Apartemen ini punya dua kamar. Beruntung aku masih mempunyai Minnie.

"A…aku bertengkar dengan hyungmu," aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur. Empuknya! Aku ingin pergi ke sungai han.

"Apa ini karena Tiffany?" Changmin mengambil tempat disebelahku.

"Ya dan tidak," aku tertawa melihat wajah bingung Changmin.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Lupakan, please! Bagaimana aku membayar kebaikanmu," tidak enak jika harus menumpang di apartemen Minnie.

"Sudahlah hyung, tak perlu. Aku tulus membantu hyung," Changmin berbicara kembali sebelum kupotong ucapannya,"Kalau hyung memaksa. Bagaimana dengan membuat makanan untukku selama hyung tinggal disini?"

"Hahaha sudah kuduga," aku mengacak rambutnya. "Aku lelah," kucoba memejamkan mata. Mungkin aku bisa melupakan masalahku sejenak.

"Baiklah akan kutinggalkan kau disini"

0o0o0o0o00o

"Jae hyung, kau tahu sudah 2 hari ini Yunho hyung mencarimu," Yoochun datang bersama Junsu ke apartemen Changmin. Kami sedang berkumpul disini tentu saja minus Yunnie.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku menggeleng pelan. Kurasakan sebuah lengan merangkulku. Lengan Changmin yang selama 2 hari ini menyembuhkan lukaku walau tak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya dia memberikanku kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan Yunho hyung!" Changmin berkata seolah dia bisa membaca suara pikiranku.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kita jadi seperti ini," Junsu sependapat dengan Yoochun agar aku bertemu Yunho.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini. Kalian tahu! Yunho yang mencampakkanku bukan aku yang mencampakkannya. Dia yang ingin berpisah. Dia yang ingin pergi," ingatanku kembali saat kami bertengkar. Dadaku terasa sakit lagi. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Junsu dan Yoochun yang ingin kami berbaikan. Hatiku belum siap untuk tersakiti lagi. Aku belum bisa menerima Yunnie dengan Tiffany.

"Kurasa dia menyesal telah membentakmu dan menyakitimu hyung," Junsu mengatakan seolah Yunho tersiksa tak bertemu denganku.

Aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan menangis lagi."Aku akan kembali jika aku siap Junsu. Tolong kau juga mengerti aku!"

"Hyung aku menyayangimu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi aku memohon ini untuk DBSK dan fans kita," Yoochun membungkukkan badannya.

"Yoochun aku mengerti," aku mengangkat tubuh yoochun dan memeluknya. Hangat sekarang kami semua berpelukan. Entah kapan terakhir kali kami seperti ini dan saat itu ada Yunnie disini. Yunnie aku merindukanmu.

"Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Jae hyung," Junsu yang selalu tegar dihadapanku kini menangis gara-gara keegoisanku.

"Begitupun denganku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian semua!" aku melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dan beralih ke Junsu. Air matanya yang siap mengalir aku hapus perlahan. Gara-gara keegoisanku mencintai Yunho kini dongsaengku terluka.

TOK TOK

"Sebentar aku liat dulu siapa yang datang!" Changmin mengintip lewat lubang kecil dipintunya. Kemudian aku heran dia berlari ke arah kami. "Gawat, Yunho hyung ada di depan. Kau harus sembunyi Jaejoong hyung!"

"Tapi dimana?" aku jadi ikut-ikutan panik. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Di kamarku!" Changmin mendorongku masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari luar.  
Sudah 20 menit aku terkunci didalam kamar ini. Apa Yunnie belum pulang? Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hanya duduk diam disini. Yunnie, saranghae~. Mungkin aku harus belajar melupakan semuanya. Aku tak ingin membuat dongsaeng kita bersedih.

"Jae hyung?" pintu terbuka dan aku melihat Changmin berdiri dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Minnie apa yang terjadi?" aku berlari memeluknya.

"Hyung harus kembali ke apartemen Yunho hyung!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ia terluka. Yunho hyung membutuhkanmu!" kalau aku lihat dari wajah Changmin sekarang mungkin aku harus kembali dan mengurus bayi besar itu.

"Dia takkan membutuhkanku lagi. Yunnie sudah punya Tiffany," aku memberikan pengertian ke dongsaengku satu ini.

"Kumohon hyung! Kau akan lihat betapa rapuhnya Yunho hyung tanpa Jae hyung!" aku tak tega melihat wajah Changmin sekarang.

"Baiklah nanti malam aku akan kembali. Mobilku ada di garasikan?" aku mengajak Changmin duduk agar bisa tenang. Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. "Junsu dan Yoochun mana?"

"Mereka ikut pulang bersama Yunho hyung," Changmin berdiri dan segera ke kamarku. Kurasa ia ingin membereskan barang-barangku. Lebih baik kubiarkan saja dia. Aku tidak setega itu, aku mengikuti Changmin ke kamarku dan kami membereskannya bersama.

"Hyung yakin akan membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Iya. Kenapa?" aku heran kenapa semua orang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hyung kan sudah lama tidak membawa mobil"

"Aku tak apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang!" aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan sebelum aku pergi aku mengecup pipi dongsaengku. "Terima kasih sudah merawatku dan mobilku," aku tak mengerti ucapan ini keluar begitu saja. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

0o00o0o0o0o

Disinilah aku sekarang. Tepat di depan pintu apartemen Yunho. Apa keputusan yang aku ambil tepat untuk kembali bersamanya. Aku ingin mengetuk pintu itu tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakan tangan ini. Yunho-ah beritahu aku! Apa aku harus kembali kesini? Kepalaku sakit terus memikirkan ini. Dadaku sesak mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"A..ah," Suara itu, aku mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Tiffany, apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Ti..ffa..ny," erang Yunho.

Aku tau jawabanku kini. Aku tak seharusnya kembali kesini. Kembali ke kehidupan Yunnie. Yunnie sudah bahagia. Apa aku tega menghancurkan kebahagiaannya? Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi apartemen itu.

"Minnie, kurasa aku akan tetap tinggal ditempatmu. Aku tidak akan kembali," kututup telpon. Kumasukkan koper ke samping kursi sopir.

Mobil ini melaju terlalu kencang. Kenapa aku tidak biasa memperlambatnya. Apa yang terjadi Tuhan? Tolong hentikan mobil ini! Aku tidak gila ingin membunuh diri. Kenapa anggota tubuhku tidak ada yang merespon. Cahaya apa itu silau sekali? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kumohon siapapun tolong aku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuzuku

ayo REVIEW! hehehehehe

maaf jika di chap sebelumnya kata2 terakhirku membuat kalian tersinggung

0o0o0o0o0o0

balasan review

zero bie : maaf ya kim hyun joong nya ngga bisa masuk di fic ini

thazt : akhirnya saya berubah pikiran dan melanjtkan ff ini disini. makasih reviewnya

sasulovelyhina : ne~ ini ku teruskan

pootreelovesj : ye pake ngacungin golok. kga usah, nih ku kasih update nya

acchan lawliet : iya ini di lanjut

pymincha91 : abis dikit review jadi males nerusin. iia nih ku update

via2myrene : bca dmana? group? blog? ato fb? iia dilanjut

dwikurnia. DK : annyeong..~ tak perlu menunggu lama. nih ku kasih lanjutannya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

wahai reader saya minta REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author : Nao Shiryu HANNYM

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, angst, fluff

Rating : 15+

Mobil ini melaju terlalu kencang. Kenapa aku tidak biasa memperlambatnya. Apa yang terjadi Tuhan? Tolong hentikan mobil ini! Aku tidak gila ingin membunuh diri. Kenapa anggota tubuhku tidak ada yang merespon. Cahaya apa itu silau sekali? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kumohon siapapun tolong aku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 4

Yunho POV

Apa berita yang barusan kudengar benar? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kenapa mereka baru memberitahuku pagi ini? Boojae kuharap kau tidak apa-apa. Aku terus berlari mencari ruangan tempat Jaejoong dirawat. Ah, itu Junsu dan Yoochun,"Yoochun, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Jae hyung belum sadarkan diri. Lebih baik hyung lihat sendiri!" Yoochun mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku melihat Changmin duduk disamping Jaejoong. Aku heran melihat sikapnya melihatku. Tidak senang, benci, marah. Aku tidak mengerti, apa salahku? "Bagaimana keadaannya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku Changmin malah pergi melewatiku.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Jaejoong kau terlihat lemah. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu seperti ini? Aku mengambil tempat disampingnya. Jaejoong, sembuhlah kumohon! Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Maaf jika kemarin aku membentakmu. Aku akui itu pertama kalinya aku marah padamu soal wanita. Aku menyayangimu Boojae. Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat senyum ceriamu. Sadarlah, aku mengecup kening Jaejoong dan pergi menemui dongsaengku.

"Hyung?" Junsu yang pertama kali menyapaku.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" aku sandarkan punggungku untuk mendengar cerita mereka.

"Apa Jae hyung masih berarti bagimu?" Changmin berkata sinis padaku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kini dia sangat membenciku.

"Apa maksudmu Changmin?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang membuat Jae hyung terbaring disitu?" Yoochun menahan Changmin yang ingin bergerak maju ke hadapanku.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau tahu semalam Jae hyung berniat pulang? Dan aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba JAE HYUNG MEMUTUSKAN TIDAK JADI KEMBALI KE APARTEMEN HYUNG. APA YANG HYUNG LAKUKAN?" kini Junsu juga menarik Changmin agar ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku tidak bertemu Boojae semalam," aku benar-benar tak mengerti karena aku memang tak bertemu Boojae semalam.

"APA YANG HYUNG LAKUKAN TADI MALAM?" Changmin mulai berontak hampir saja pegangan Junsu terlepas. Mungkin kalau benar-benar terlepas aku sudah mendapatkan bogem mentah sekarang.

"Aku semalam bersama Tiffany"

"Kini aku mengerti," emosi Changmin menghilang. Ia mengambil tas yang kuyakini punya Jaejoong. Ia mengambil sebuah buku. Buku diary Jaejoong. Ia lalu melemparkan buku itu padaku.

"Apa ini?" aku hanya memutar-mutar buku diary Jaejoong.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah membacanya!" Changmin masuk ke kamar Jaejoong begitupun denga Yoochun dan Junsu.

Aku akan membaca buku ini dirumah. Lebih baik aku kembali ke apartemen sekarang. Aku tak ingin Changmin marah lagi padaku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kututup pintu dan kumatikan hpku agar tak ada yang menggangguku. Buku diary ini apa boleh aku membacanya? Aku takut Jaejoong marah padaku. Tapi Changmin menyuruhku membaca ini. Kubuka halaman pertama.

_12 Juni 2009_

_Yunnie,,,_

_Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu? Kenapa kita masih satu apartemen padahal kita sedang vakum_

_Aku tak mengerti akan perasaan ini Yunnie. Aku ingin sekali menyampaikan ini padamu. Aku takut kau akan menjauh dariku dan akan bisa berakibat fatal untuk DBSK._

_Yunnie, Saranghae~_

_Jujur aku terkejut membaca ini. Ini sepertinya masih baru Karena belum banyak yang diisi. Ini belum lama ia tulis sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu tapi aku tak yakin tepatnya. Kubuka halaman selanjutnya._

_13 Juni 2009_

_Tiffany…_

_Pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau menyukai seorang gadis. Dia tak lain tak bukan adalah junior kita di SM. Yunnie, apa kau tahu perasaanku sakit. Sepertinya oh bukan sepertinya. Kau memang menyukainya._

_14 Juni 2009_

_Kemana kau semalam Yunnie? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu?_

_Pagi2 yang kulihat kau datang bersama Tiffany dan kau bercerita kau semalam berdua dengannya. Sakit Yunnie, perlahan kau mulai menggores hatiku. Mungkin kau baru puas kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki hati._

_Yunnie saranghae~_

_Kenapa aku masih saja menyukaimu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu?_

_15 Juni 2009_

_Ini pertama kalinya kau membentakku Yunnie…_

_Kau belum mendengar semuanya, aku pergi menemui Changmin dongsaeng kita…_

_Apa memang Tiffany itu lebih penting? Aisshh, apa yang aku katakan? Tentu dia lebih penting, kau sangat mencintainya sedangkan aku? Aku hanya sahabatmu yang sudah tak berarti kurasa.._

_Aku akan pergi dari apartemenmu Yunnie. Bukan kau yang harusnya keluar dari sini. Lagipula sebelumnya Changmin menawariku? Maaf, aku tak sempat ucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menampungku di apartemenmu._

AKu tak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Aku cemburu karena Changmin. Seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasannya sehingga hal ini takkan pernah terjadi. Aku merasa sebentar lagi air mataku akan tumpah. Aku tak peduli aku melukai orang yang paling berharga dihidupku. Jika bisa aku ingin berada di tempatmu. Ku buka kembali halaman selanjutnya.

_18 Juni 2009_

_Junsu bilang kau mencariku apa itu benar? Apa kau masih membutuhkanku?_

_Hari ini kau tiba2 datang ke apartemen Changmin. Lalu Changmin memintaku kembali padamu. Apa itu keputusan yang benar Yunnie. Aku takut kau masih marah padaku. Aku tak ingin merasa sakit lagi. Pengecut memang tapi aku sudah nggak kuat jika ka uterus menyebut namanya didepanku._

_Aku tak tega melihat wajah Changmin yang memohon. Akhirnya kululuskan permintaannya. Aku akan kembali ke apartemenmu. Benarkah ini? Apa aku takkan merusak kebahagiaanmu?_

_Aku harus mencobanya. Mencoba melupakan perasaan ini padamu Yunnie._

Aku? Aku sudah jahat sekali. Boojae andai kau tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Ini semua aku lakukan untuk mencoba melupakanmu dan melihat reaksimu. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu saat ini.

Kuambil jaket namun tiba2 ada yang terjatuh. Album foto? Bukankah ini punya Boojae. Aku ambil album itu dan melihatnya kembali. Foto ini, kita terlihat bahagia saat itu. aku ingin kita merasakan itu lagi. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku.

Akupun langsung menelpon Tiffany dan memutuskannya. Kejam memang tapi aku tak ingin Jaejoong merasa sakit lagi. Aku ingin dia bahagia didekatku. Aku langsung melesatkan mobilku ke rumah sakit.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Di lorong rumah sakit sudah sangat sepi. Sedikit orang yang masih ada untuk menunggu kerabatnya. Akupun memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Ia terlihat lemah, wajahnya pucat. Aku duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Boojae, kumohon cepatlah sadar! Kau tahu bagaimana Changmin sekarang? Dia sangat terpukul begitu juga denganku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Maaf jika sebelumnya kita bertengkar. Aku akan merubah segalanya.

Aku berjanji jika kau sadar hanya ada kebahagiaan untukmu. Tidak ada lagi sakit yang akan kau terima dariku. Kau boleh memukulku, menyiksaku asal kau bangun Boojae.

Air mata mulai membanjiri wajahku. Aku sangat menyayangimu Boojae. Kukecup punggung tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipiku.

"Boojae…Saranghae," aku berbisik di telinganya berharap ia bisa mendengar suaraku. Aku pun mengecup keningnya perlahan. Aku ingin yang kau lihat pertama kali adalah aku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuzuku

ayo REVIEW! Hehehehehe

0o0o0o0o0o0

balasan review

via2myrene : iia aku punya blog. Ff ini pernh ku post dsana n fb. Hayo di inet bca dmna?

Sullie other : iia tetap review ya!

Phila sungie : ngga lama kan? Ini ku update...

Pymincha 91 : jaejoong kenapa udah terjawab kan di chap ini? Mkasih review nya

Mellchaaa : ne! Ini ku update

pootreelovesj : weeeh? Masih ngancem nih? Ntar g ku update lagi loh!

: neee. Ku update nih lanjutannya

Acchan lawliet : kga mempan klo ngusir tiffany pake golok


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**maaf ini bukan lanjutan ff. ini hanya pemberitahuan bahwa ff akan berhenti sampai disini...**

**maaf akan keegoisan ini.**

**harap dimaklumi *deep bow*  
**


End file.
